


[podfic] Sur le lilas brûlé et le salut public

by Annapods



Series: It's not a cover by Annapods if... [2]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Era, Explosions, For The Revolution, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Dans lequel les Amis de l'ABC tentent de faire de la poudre à canon en utilisant des instructions révolutionnaires, des fleurs, et de la science.C'est plus compliqué que cela en a l'air.01:05:35 :: Écrit parNelja.





	[podfic] Sur le lilas brûlé et le salut public

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gondolinpod (Gondolin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sur le lilas brûlé et le salut public](https://archiveofourown.org/works/816689) by [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja). 



 

 **Streaming et téléchargement (mp3):**[google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1mCNug7HaY1xofDCLOHREVBdKW6mM9HyC) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jkxh2mqbsfp17qu/%5BLesMis%5D%20Sur%20le%20lilas%20br%C3%BBl%C3%A9%20et%20le%20salut%20public.mp3?dl=0)

 **Me contacter:** [twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** cette podfic a été enregistrée pour l'anniversaire de Gondolin. Joyeux anniversaire !  
Merci à Nelja pour avoir donner sa permission aux podfics !

 **Crédits:** [photo de lilas](https://www.maxpixel.net/Purple-Garden-Spring-Plant-Branch-Nature-Lilac-2882686)


End file.
